silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Kami
Description Kami is actually a subset of Fae and could almost be considered their own classification as they consist of a broad range of races all of which descend from the East such as Japan, China, Korea, Indonesia, among other parts of Asia. The word "Kami" (pronounced "kaa-mee") is Japanese and implies a spirit or ethereal being that inhabits an object or place. Very often these objects or places are centuries old and a belief in Japanese Shintoism is that if a thing exists long enough, it will develop a soul of sorts. Kami are believed to be those souls. In the West, the word has been translated to mean "Demon", which is altogether misleading. Most Kami are not inherently evil, if only very selfish and self-serving, but unlike the more vindictive European Fae, are very often willing to work with humans given they are shown the proper amount of respect. Many Kami are also considered to be the same level of power and influence as any deity, thus the term has also been translated to mean "God". Those such as Inari, Amaterasu, and Raiden are considered extremely powerful Kami. Overall, Kami function similarly to other Fae and are believed to descend from the same dimension. The Shintoist belief of objects or places manifesting a soul after a period of time holds some truth but what many humans fail to realize is that many of these places or things have already been endowed by the touch or blessing of a Fae. In some cases the Kami has merely given power to an Elemental that already inhabits it. And in others, what are thought to be Kami, are actually Greater Elementals that may or may not have had contact with a Fae. Many Kami are capable of shapeshifting to some extent and thus are able to interbreed with humans, but not werewolves or other cryptohominids. Those that are particularly talented at it have earned their own title of "Hengeyokai" (pronounced "hen-geh-yo-ka-ee") or just "Yokai". These include foxes or "Kitsune" (pronounced "kit-soo-nay"), Tanuki (pronounced "taa-noo-key") and Nekomata ("neh-koh-maa-taa") who, in their true forms, appear as twin-tailed house cats, and in their more malicious forms can be referred to as Bakeneko ("baa-keh-neh-koh") which literally translates to "Monster Cat". Other races of Kami include Oni, Kappa, and Yuki Onna. Contrary to what you may have seen in anime, it is stressed that Kami ARE a kind of Fae and thus are very dangerous, particularly to werewolves. However, unlike Western Fae, many Kami tend to view werewolves as just another creature not unlike themselves and may become territorial, concerned that the invading werewolf may redirect tribute to them or are there to enslave or dominate them in some fashion. Some lycanthropian families in the East, however, have been known to make pacts with certain races of Kami, most popularly, Kitsune. The Kitsune by far have been the most welcoming of the Fae races, with some exceptions, and generally view werewolves as kindred spirits. But this doesn't mean the flow of information regarding Fae and their world is any freer. Kitsune are above all proud and secretive and while they will help any werewolf under their favor they will refrain from answering any questions regarding Fae nature or their homeworld. Some have even gone so far as to kill any who continuously press them for information. Thus is the fickle nature of the Fae. The one thing that truly set Kami apart from the rest of the Fae species is that they will on occasion willingly appear in their true forms and almost always to those they deem worthy. In their true forms, Kami will appear solid but like Cryptids, are capable of teleportation. Some are even capable of becoming ephemeral and can travel through solid objects like ghosts. Category:Enemy Lexicon Category:Fae Category:Kami Category:Bestiary